


Past Mistakes (Continued Fights)

by landofhorses



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, Episode continuation, Gen, Like that is all it is, it is literally all angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofhorses/pseuds/landofhorses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the twins and Soos find Ford's old room it dredges up bad memories. Set during Carpet Diem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Mistakes (Continued Fights)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! This is my first published fan fiction and the first time I have written in a while. Please be gentle and put any criticism or comments down below! Lightly edited.

The sun was setting, casting odd shaped shadows all around Stan’s office. He had been relatively quiet since Soos had found his brother’s room in the basement, his brother’s glasses reflecting the last glimmers of the day's light that came from the cracked window blinds. It was almost as if they were mocking him, reminding him of his brother’s continued absence and his own, personal failures. He had come up to his office not planning to relive past painful memories, but to do paperwork. They had been running low on some of the silly knick knacks that are sold in the gift shop and he had needed to order more.

Stan had even forgotten about the glasses he smuggled from the room until they had fallen out of his jacket when he took it off to rest on the back of the desk chair. He had been trying for thirty years in the lab behind the vending machine to fix his wrong doings, but it was no use. Without the other journals the portal could not be fixed and would not run again.

Ford may be stuck on the other side of the portal forever, Stan sighed pulling out one of his desk drawers roughly, and all but throwing Ford’s old glasses into it before slamming it again. He sighed heavily, Stan had no want of needless reminders of his mistakes. He could still remember his brother’s calls for him, haunting him, _“Stanley please do something! Help Me!”_

Stan hadn’t gotten sleep for days after the fight that caused his brother to get sucked into the portal, who could or would? If only he hadn’t started that fight stupid fight, he does not even know where his brother is or if he is _even alive_. Stan doesn’t know what happen next if he got the dumb portal started again and he pulled out Ford’s dead body. He doesn't know what he would do with himself, that’s why he chooses to believe that everything will end up fine. Stanley pines is nothing if not stubborn, he will not fail. His brother will come back fine. That is why he continues to work on the portal, even if it is fruitless.

He wishes that Soos had never found that stupid room anyway, Stan should really keep a better eye on the kid. This old man could have gone without a painful drive down memory lane. He will, however, be enjoying the arguments he caused with his declaration of a competition between the kids about the ownership of the newly found room. The twins always made for a good source of entertainment, their wild antics were always good for a laugh. His love of fighting notwithstanding.

That was probably was one of the major differences between him and his brother, Stanley was always the brawn and Stanford was always the brains. Their major differences contributed heavily to the eventual fall out between them. Ford was going places, Stan was not. The kids got on almost unnaturally, causing him to create fights between the two if not only out of spite for their good relationship but, for mourning for his lost of his brother. Stan put his feet on top of his desk and leaned back in his squeaky desk chair chuckling, anyway he was looking forward to having his ass kissed for the next couple of days. With a couple of sleepy blinks his eyes shut closed, a couple of moments later Stan fell asleep to the sounds of the low droning of the television downstairs and hushed voices.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at http://patrioticdonuts.tumblr.com/


End file.
